Blast From The Past
by IrishPotterChick
Summary: On Hiatus! Mary is a Hogwarts 6th year during the trio’s 6th year. Only one small problem, Mary is from 1956! An unexplained accident sends her to 1996. It seems that not only Professor Dumbledore can send her back he knows something about Mary...OC
1. Blast From The Past

**HEY GUYS! I HAVE REVAMPED THIS STORY! PLEASE RE-READ FROM BEGINNING! THANKS!**

**Chapter One: Blast From The Past**

REPOST! Summary: Mary is a Hogwarts 6th year during the trio's 6th year. Only one small problem, Mary is from 1956! An unexplained accident sends her to 1996. It seems that not only Professor Dumbledore can send her back; he knows something about Mary that would be rather difficult to explain regarding her future. And hey, who is supposed to know their own future? But what happens when she falls in love with a student from 1996? Read and find out. Completely AU!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry and Co. I only own the characters from my imagination. Enough said :)

"Mary! Mary! Over here!" Janie Rigenbaum ran down the hall of the Hogwarts Express carrying her knapsack and owl cage.

"Janie, how are you? How was your summer?" Mary greeted her childhood friend from her empty compartment "Hurry up, I saved you a seat."

"It was lovely; we visited the various castles of Ireland. How was yours?" Janie placed her bag on the overhead rack, placing Zeus's cage next to Mary's owl Athena.

"Mine was ok, we didn't travel though. I am telling you, life is so much easier now that we are of age and can use magic. I tried to make a cake using the charm in the cookbook, but it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. Stop laughing! It wasn't that funny Janie!" Mary explained trying to be stern and attempting not to laugh at Janie's face while telling the story about her attempted cake experience. But that idea went quickly to the wind when Janie finally burst out laughing.

After they had settled down, they began discussing homework, boys, their families (more like comparing, a normal thing to see Mary and Janie do). Janie comes from the "purebloods are superior to everyone else" type of family, while Mary comes from the "we just happen to have all pure blood, why should we be any different" family mentality.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Mary and Janie caught up with other slytherin house members and proceeded to the great hall for the traditional arrival feast that followed Professor Dippet's traditional speech. "I think I lost my appetite" Janie pushed away her food with a look of disgust on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mary turned to her friend after swallowing the food in her mouth. "Rodolphus Lestrange is giving me those looks again" Janie replied as she was making gagging noises.

"Why is he looking at you? I would think he would be devoting his time and energy to admiring himself in the mirror as usual." Janie said laughing at her friend's mock gagging.

"My parents want to arrange a match between us, please switch places with me, he is really disturbing me" As Mary and Janie switched places, Janie consoled her friend "I don't think your parents would do that to you, they love you too much to do that"

"My parents are not like your parents Mary, they may love me, but they want that power and prestige more." Janie sighed and tried to eat her dinner.

As the month of September was drawing to a close, Janie forgot all about her parent's intentions, delved into her studies and when possible Janie and Mary thought of ways to try to dissuade Janie's unwanted suitor. Although September 22, would be a date that neither would forget. After leaving the great hall after lunch with Janie, and on her way to muggle studies, Mary noticed someone had dropped a bracelet in the hallway. Being the kind hearted person she is, upon picking it up Mary felt a weird tingling sensation and disappeared.

_September 22, 1996_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The entire Hogwarts student body turned their attention to the sound of the noise. After finding his way through the crowd, Professor Dumbledore knelt to the side of this mysterious girl who had literally fallen from the sky.

"Don't speak, all will be straightened out in my office after you are checked out by Madam Pomfry." Dumbledore spoke softly as he pulled out his wand. "Who is Madam Pomfry? Where is Headmaster Dippet? Where are you taking me?" Mary protested as Dumbledore cast a full body bind and brought her up to the hospital wing.

After an hour with Madam Pomfry, Mary was sent to Dumbledore's office as requested when he left Mary in Madam Pomfry's Care.

"Chocolate Frogs" Mary said and stepped onto the revolving staircase that led to Dumbledore's office. "Come in and take a seat. Sherbet Lemon?" Dumbledore offered as Mary sat down, which she politely refused.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what is going on? Where am I? One moment, I am heading to give this missing bracelet to Professor Dippet and now I'm here. Then the nurse said that she has no record of a Mary Edgeston attending Hogwarts this year." Mary said as Dumbledore inspected the bracelet.

"Hmmm hmmm, just as I suspected." Dumbledore concluded as he placed the bracelet onto his desk and looked at Janie. "Well Ms. Edgeston, this seemingly innocent bracelet is actually a time travel device. The reason that Madam Pomfry has no record of you is that you are roughly 50 yrs into the future."

_AN: Sorry! This is a repost, when I looked at this chapter in preparation for chapter two (yes I am writing it now), I noticed that I had the names mixed up. The story will get more details as the story is updated. This chapter is to introduce you to the main character and give you some details. I will need a beta, so if you are interested, please leave me a note in your review and/or email. You can email me at the address posted in my bio. Until next time :)_


	2. I'm Still Here

Hey everyone!

Yes I am still here and writing, but unfortunately school has preventing me from updating Blast from the Past. Summer vacation is but 2 weeks away. Does happy dance. So Blast will not be updated until then. Dodges various items thrown by readers.

I will answer your review questions in the next chapter. I do have some written but not a lot. I also have to do some re-vamping on the first chapter so please bear with me.

Finally, does anyone actually read my story? Cuz if no one reads it, why continue to write? Please let me know if I should continue.

Thanks again,

IrishPotterChick


	3. Explainations and Introductions

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ MY NOTE ON CHAPTER ONE, PLEASE GO BACK AND DO SO! I HAVE DONE SOME SLIGHT RE-VAMPING, AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE LOST. THANKS!**

Disclaimer: Again, I own nada from J.K.'s creation! So don't waste your time suing me.

**Chapter Two: Explanations and Introductions**

_A/N: Review replies at end of chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed!_

"I'm sorry sir, but did you just tell me that I was transported into the future? How has this happened?" Mary inquired after several moments of silence.

"I am not sure child; this is just as much a mystery to me as it is to you." Dumbledore replied solemnly. "But we may have a slight problem on our hands."

"Oh wonderful! What could possibly be worse than the fact that I am in a world that I know nothing about? Oh god! Janie!" Mary began pacing around Dumbledore's study grabbing her hair in frustration.

"There is plenty, but first, is there something wrong with your friend Janie?" Dumbledore began to explain, but instead decided to first inquire about Mary's sudden outburst.

"She is in no physical harm sir, it's just that before I left, Janie mentioned that her family was trying to arrange a marriage between herself and a Rodolphus Lestrange. I told her that I would help her try to dissuade him and try to convince her parents that it was better for Janie to fall in love. It's a long story sir. But please, tell me what problems will arise with me being here." Mary stopped pacing, and at Dumbledore's insistence, sat back down.

"Well first off, it will be emotionally and mentally confusing for you. Secondly, there is the possibility that you could encounter your descendents as well as descendents of your family and friends. That can be a problem, especially if they recognize your surname." Dumbledore started, "If you are thinking that we will change your name, that won't be necessary." Dumbledore answered Mary's question before she could answer it.

"How did he know that I was worried about Janie's situation?" Mary wondered, but listened to Dumbledore with rapt attention.

"Finally, we do not have your O.W.L scores, so we do not even know what classes you can be enrolled in. If the professors will allow it, I will talk to them about admitting you into their classes, provided that you supply me with the classes you were taking in 1956." Dumbledore concluded while adding "Since you will be with us for a while, we must get you ready for classes."

"But sir, what will I tell people when they inquire about my background. I can not be rude and ignore them." Mary asked while writing down her uniform size and list of classes that she was enrolled in.

"Oh my! This skirt is too short, I feel so improper!" Mary gasped as she tried on her new school uniform.

"My dear relax, in this day and age, it is considered proper for young ladies to have a skirt just above knee length." Dumbledore stated as he retrieved the ancient sorting hat from its resting place on one of Dumbledore's highest shelves. Now we have one final thing to do before we send you off to bed, you must be properly sorted.

"But sir, I was already sorted into Slytherin."

"I know my child, but there must be some sort of record. Now just sit here and let the hat do its work." As Dumbledore placed the hat on Mary's head, the hat began to speak in its age old wisdom.

_Ahhh… What do we have here?_

_Are you lost little girl? _

_Well never fear! I am here! _

_Let me delve deep into your _

_mind to see where your heart truly lies. _

_I see you are full of courage, you are _

_brave in this journey are taking. I see_

_loyalty in you heart and a thirst for_

_knowledge in your pretty little mind. _

_Therefore it is plain to see…_

_That Gryffindor is where you are meant to be! _

"Ahh, excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily as he properly labeled Mary's robes. "Now lets get you off to bed, you have a busy day ahead of you!" Dumbledore said as he ushered Mary off towards toward Gryffindor tower where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Wait professor, how am I going to explain to everyone my entrance this evening?"

"That my child is a secret, all you need to say is that you arrived by train last night." Dumbledore said with that mischievous twinkle in his eye.

_Later in Gryffindor Tower_

"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione held her hand out for Mary to shake. "Mary Edgeston, how do you do?"

"Let me introduce you to the gang. This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ron's younger sister Ginny Weasley. Ron and Ginny are the youngest of seven siblings. A piece of advice, if you ever go to the Weasley house never eat anything offered by Fred and George."

"Aww Mione! That was last year, do you have to bring that up? AGAIN?" Ron said in exasperation while still grossly concentrated on the game of chess that he and Harry were playing.

"Yes I do, unless you want to explain why Mary is in St. Mungos because of a skiving snackbox." Hermione and Ron continued to bicker and squabble, while Ginny decided to make conversation.

"Don't mind them, Harry and I think they are acting just like an old married couple. I would honestly suggest you be wary of anything that Fred and George offer you. They can be quite the tricksters, I'm surprised mum doesn't have grey hairs." Ginny laughed shaking her head.

By the time everyone had gone to bed, about an hour after Hermione had huffed off to bed muttering "Boys…" Mary lay in her new bed pondering her new friends; she couldn't help wondering if and how she was going to ever get home.

_Finally! Chapter two is finished! Yay for me! This is temporarily going to be listed as chapter three, but I will be taking that update "chapter" when I finish chapter three :) I now have my webpage and yahoo groups up and running, so go ahead and check it out. I really hate to plug… but oh well. Gotta get this off the ground and running somehow. _

_I want to thank everyone for their initial support. You guys make me want to continue this story and kick that muse of mine into high gear. So until next time, this is IrishPotterChick signing off!_

**Misao Queen of Iceland – **_"AU" means Alternate Universe. Basically it means that not everything will be by the book. For example: if I wanted to include Sirius in this story, I could. Does that clear it up for you?_

**Demon-chick247 – **_A beta is someone who basically edits the story for mistakes such as plot holes, grammatical errors, flow of story, etc._

**Tiggergrl122000, Jessafaerie, Emilyp, Litasha1987, Chinnamastic Interference – **_Thank you for your kind comments. _


	4. Unplanned Hiatus

Unplanned hiatus

To those who are still reading this…. I apologize for my lengthy disappearance. I am still alive lol

Since my last update things have changed around and this story had to take a backseat.

In the meantime, I have lost everything that had to do with this story. What does this mean? It means that my notes and family tree I had drawn up for this story have disappeared and all I have left is the chapters I had posted.

But fear not! I am currently revising this story to make it better! I will be starting from scratch so the basic skeleton will remain the same but everything will change since I have to start over.

So please keep this story in your favorites and keep a look out. My email – is still valid and I welcome any ideas you may have or if you want to be emailed when Blast is updated. I am still throwing the idea of re-activating my yahoo groups for purposes of updates or I also have a forum on here. Please let me know what you think because I do enjoy hearing what my readers think – and if I knew that people actually wanted me to keep going, it would give me the necessary motivation. All I ask is that you include your pen-name so that I may give you proper credit.

I again apologize and hope to still have readers when this story returns! I will keep the original chapters up for readers but doubt anyone will read them since it has been two years.

Sincerely,

Irishpotterchick


End file.
